The Slum
A Shantytown clinging to the Missouri River, The Slum has become a base for raiders as of late, with the Ash Walkers calling it home for the previous decades. Almost exclusively Native American, it is the center for a small racial power movement. History The Slum was originally Oak Park, a small green space near the Missouri River constructed for the families of Pierre, South Dakota. After the bombs it would sit empty until 2142, when Lakota tribespeople from a nearby reservation came and settled on the land. They constructed several homes and a small dock on the river, opening a small trade post for rafters. With arable soil and fishing capabilities the small settlement grew steadily throughout the century, attracting other Natives for a chance at wealth. These hopes would be dashed in 2199, when raiders from the inner-city ruins attacked the town, killing and burning a third of the settlement. It would gain it's name the next day, as people observed the smouldering slum that had been left behind. Those that could afford it moved elsewhere, leaving the poor behind with little to rebuild with. The town fell into a backwater shanty town almost overnight, and it's residents would scrape by for the next sixty years, until the Ash Walkers showed up. Bringing Ring Pulls and goods with them, they quickly won the good will of the townspeople, many of whom had traded with raiders in the past. The Slum quickly oriented trade around the needs of the raiders, and would begin to see some money change hands. The temporary destruction of the Ash Walkers would sadden but not surprise it's residents, as they returned to getting by until the return of Emilio Vandada. Having seen their extended tribe in Deadwood, he described how they kowtowed to Custer and the other white devils that had taken their land in the first place. He went on about how the land was to be their's again, and the Pale Faces would be driven before them. He managed to rally a large portion of the town, and rebuild the raider clan along more political lines. The town would again profit as the spoils of raids found there way into the town's pockets, and some families created between the raiders and their hosts. By 2275 the town was fully dependent on the Ash Walkers for survival, with the trade in town so interweaved with the raids. Currently, the town is clawing its way to a decent standard of living, with a new communal garden planted for the support of the poor. Some have raised concerns about the White Man's armies and their low opinion on raiders, but they are a small minority among the citizens. Many relish the chance for a clash and a decisive victory for the cause. Economy Trade in The Slum revolve around survival and raiding; as such guns and food have almost equal value. What cannot be produced is in high demand, especially bullets and chems. The Ring Pull is the common currency, though barter and labor exchanges are very common among the less well-off. Culture The People of The Slum proudly embrace their Native Heritage and hold ceremonies weekly. They have bought into Emilio Vandada's racial scapegoating, most having sought someone to blame for their poverty. They farm only half-heartedly as they dream of hunting buffalo on the plain, something they find unfeasible with so many Pale Faces still around. They are unabashed racists, with anyone not of obvious Native descent treated poorly and liable to be enslaved. Category:Raiders Category:Communities Category:Badlands